


Tie me down (I'll go wild, I'll go wild)

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: «Sono io che comando Matthew» sibila Elektra.«Come sempre» replica Matt con un sorriso sghembo.Scritta per il pOrnfest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Scritta per il pOrnfest (A Natale siamo tutti più porno!)  
>  Il titolo è di Jack Savoretti (a cui chiedo infinitamente scusa!)  
>  **Prompt:** Daredevil, Elektra Natchios/Matt Murdock, Bondage  
>  **Dedicato a sorellah, as usual!**

  
  
106 battiti al minuto.  
Il rumore sordo del suo stesso cuore gli riempie le orecchie cancellando una volta tanto ogni altro suono. I suoi sensi, solitamente puntati verso l'esterno, sono ora prigionieri del suo stesso corpo e Matt ne è sorpreso e un po' spaventato perché, per la prima volta dopo moltissimo tempo, si sente _davvero_ cieco.  
Sa che Elektra è lì con lui, il suo odore permea l'intera stanza, ma non riesce a capire dove si trova.  
«Elektra...» sussurra con una voce così roca che stenta lui stesso a riconoscerla.  
«Ssshhh» intima lei.  
È alla sua destra, come gli conferma il leggero abbassarsi del materasso.  
Non è più così sicuro che quella sia una buona idea: si sente indifeso e la cosa non gli piace per niente.  
Poi sente le labbra di Elektra sfiorargli il collo. Ne percepisce ogni piega, distingue le zone morbide da quelle screpolate, quelle umide da quelle secche.  
115 battiti al minuto. No, 114.  
Il naso di Elektra, stranamente freddo, lo sfiora dietro l'orecchio mentre lei continua a baciargli il collo con un'attenzione e una delicatezza così sorprendenti, così poco _da lei_ ,  
da fargli morire in gola ogni protesta sul fatto che ci sarebbero anche altre  
parti del suo corpo che avrebbero la _necessità_ di essere baciate. Le sue  
labbra, ad esempio.  
Ma all'improvviso tutto finisce: Elektra si allontana e Matt strattona frustrato le corde che lo legano ai quattro angoli del letto.  
«Calmo»  
Elektra gli appoggia bruscamente una mano sul petto per costringerlo  
a ridistendersi e poi gli si mette sopra a cavalcioni.  
Matt sente le gambe di lei serragli i fianchi e si scopre già dolorosamente duro.  
«Sono io che comando Matthew» sibila Elektra.  
«Come sempre» replica lui con un sorriso sghembo.  
Elektra si abbassa su di lui, il profumo dei suoi capelli lo inebria e, quando  
gli accarezza le clavicole con la punta della lingua, Matt si ritrova a  
boccheggiare in modo quasi osceno.  
La bocca di Elektra scende a circondargli il capezzolo sinistro, quello più  
sensibile, quello più vicino al cuore. Un cuore tachicardico che è ormai  
arrivato a 124 battiti al minuto e che presto gli esploderà nel petto, Matt ne è sicuro.  
Elektra gli prende il capezzolo tra i denti e inizia lentamente a succhiare. Matt lascia cadere la testa all'indietro e prende un lungo respiro tentando di far rallentare il cuore. Prova di nuovo a strattonare le corde, ma Elektra è una maestra coi nodi e i suoi sforzi non portano ad alcun risultato se non ad aumentare ulteriormente la sua frustrazione.  
Vorrebbe solo  
baciarla, toccarla, afferrare quelle cosce lunghe e atletiche che gli intrappolano i fianchi, rovesciarla sotto di sé e scoparla, scoparla con tutta la forza che ha in corpo fino a farle urlare il suo nome, quel _Matthew_  
che in bocca a lei sembra il nome di un dio o di un demonio e non quello del  
figlio disabile di un pugile fallito. Invece, può solo restare fermo lasciando che sia Elektra a decidere cosa fare,  
come farlo e, soprattutto, _quando_  
farlo. Gli sfugge un sospiro insoddisfatto che lo fa sembrare un bambino capriccioso e che fa sorridere Elektra contro la sua pelle prima di riprendere la lenta discesa.  
130 battiti al minuto.  
Matt sente _tutto_.  
I capelli di lei, morbidi e profumati, sparsi sul suo petto. Le sue lunghe ciglia che fremono per la concentrazione sfiorandogli la pelle. Il suo naso, ormai non più freddo. Le labbra carnose.  
La lingua calda e umida. I denti perfetti. Il suo respiro lento e  
controllato, mentre lui è decisamente in affanno.  
Sente la scia di saliva che lei gli lascia lungo gli addominali e rabbrividisce quando Elektra ci respira sopra. Sente le aggraziate mani di lei graffiargli possessive gli addominali. Sente la laccatura delle unghie, il piccolo callo nella falangetta del dito medio della mano destra, l'unghia del mignolo sinistro leggermente più corta di quella del mignolo  
destro.  
Sente ogni singola _fottuta_ cosa e sa che deve riuscire a calmarsi se non vuole venire in quel preciso istante, lasciando Elektra insoddisfatta e _sporca_.  
Pensiero che non lo aiuta affatto a tranquillizzarsi, constata con un pizzico di  
vergogna.  
Deve pensare a qualcosa di serio, di triste, qualcosa che gli consenta  
di riprendere il controllo su se stesso e sul proprio corpo, regolarizzare il  
respiro e abbassare la frequenza cardiaca. Come l'esame di Diritto Internazionale della settimana successiva, l'ultimo cd dei Take That, Foggy travestito da Buffy per Halloween o-  
«Perché ti sei fermata?»  
Un bambino lamentoso e petulante, ecco cosa sembra, e non lo stupisce sentire  
Elektra ridere. Non la solita risata affettata e composta che la perfetta ed  
educata figlia dell'ambasciatore riserva alla buona società newyorkese e ai  
suoi party, ma una risata sincera e rumorosa che gli rimbomba nella testa  
ubriacandolo.  
Vuole baciarla, ne ha un disperato _bisogno_.  
Sente il materasso abbassarsi leggermente e sa che Elektra si sta muovendo. Vorrebbe chiederle cosa sta facendo, protestare ancora ma questa volta in maniera più forte e _virile_.  
Poi sente il fiato caldo di lei tra le gambe e sia il suo respiro che i suoi  
pensieri si spezzano di netto.  
Elektra gli bacia la sommità del pene, poi scende lentamente leccandolo fino  
alla base.  
142 battiti al minuto. Il cuore gli martella nelle tempie.  
Matt strattona nuovamente le corde e questa volta così forte da far scricchiolare  
il letto a cui è legato.  
Elektra ride e lui si morde le labbra a sangue cercando con tutte le sue forze di non venire.  
«Dio» impreca quando Elektra lo prende dentro senza troppe cerimonie.  
«Puoi chiamarmi così, se vuoi»  
«Elektra!» la sgrida come si fa con una bambina impertinente.  
«Scusi padre Matthew» lo deride lei, prima di iniziare a muoverglisi sopra  
indolente.  
Deve assolutamente toccarla. Deve baciarla. _Deve_ o finirà con l'impazzire.  
Si aggrappa disperatamente alle corde come un pugile messo all'angolo e tira, tira con violenza. La spalliera del letto geme all'unisono con Elektra e Matt sente il nodo che gli trattiene il polso destro allentarsi. Tira ancora, concentrando tutta la forza su quel nodo fino a che non riesce a liberarsi. _Finalmente_.  
«Matthew!»  
Elektra è furiosa, ma a lui non interessa. Con la mano non più imprigionata può ora toccarla, carezzarle le gambe, stringerle il fianco, giocare con i suoi meravigliosi seni e infine afferrarle delicatamente il collo in quello che è ormai diventato il _loro_ rituale.  
Elektra riprende a muoversi rude su di lui e Matt inarca il bacino  
assecondandone i movimenti. Spinge a sua volta, ancora e ancora, sempre più in  
fretta, sempre più a fondo.  
156 battiti al minuto. Probabilmente morirà.  
L'orgasmo arriva presto con uno spasmo doloroso che lo fa tremare e lo svuota di  
ogni energia, lasciandolo solo vagamente consapevole della presenza di Elektra che ancora si muove su di lui,  
prima di emettere un grido roco e appagato.  
Dopo un lasso di tempo che non riuscirebbe a quantificare, Matt si accorge che Elektra  
gli si è distesa a fianco, la testa appoggiata al suo braccio sinistro, quello ancora legato. Si avvicina per poterla finalmente baciare, ma lei si ritrae.  
«Non erano queste le regole»  
Il tono è apparentemente calmo, ma con una venatura di rabbia che può cogliere  
anche senza ricorrere ai suoi sensi potenziati.  
«No?» chiede con tono beffardo. «Dal mio punto di vista...»  
«Dal tuo punto di vista?»  
«Ops!»  
Elektra ride e Matt le accarezza il volto con la mano libera prima di baciarla, un bacio breve, stanco e dolce che lui pensa proprio di essersi meritato.  
106 battiti al minuto. Come il cuore di Elektra.  
Nonostante quello che gli hanno insegnato durante la riabilitazione sul definire  
se stessi per ciò che che si ha, dare valore a ciò che è diverso e non chiedere  
scusa per ciò che ci manca, Matt ora darebbe qualsiasi cosa per riuscire a  
vederla _sul serio_ e non doversi accontentare di un'ombra abbozzata in un mondo in fiamme.  
«Elektra?»  
«Mmh?»  
«Potresti slegarmi per favore?»  
«No»  



End file.
